lineofdutyfandomcom-20200213-history
Gill Biggeloe
Gill Biggeloe is a lawyer who previously worked for Central Police in the office of the Police and Crime Commissioner and AC-12. She is currently living under a new identity. Background Personal Little is known about Biggeloe's personal life, other than she is not married and may have had a previous working relationship with Superintendent Ted Hastings. Professional Before the events of Series 3, Biggeloe trained as a lawyer and worked for many years as a defence solicitor, where it is implied she first became involved with the Organised Crime Syndicate. She eventually ended up working for the Central Police Police and Crime Commissioner. Due to the problematic investigation into Detective Inspector Lindsay Denton in Series 2, Biggeloe is hired by Central Police to act as legal counsel for AC-12. Her job is to ensure that anti-corruption inquiries don’t get "pulled apart" in court. Series 3 Monsters Gill is first introduced as a legal counsel assigned to AC-12 by the incumbent Police and Crime Commissioner, in order to ensure their investigations into corrupt officers in Central Police are not "pulled apart in court" after the investigation into DI Lindsay Denton in the previous series. After Superintendent Ted Hastings rescinds Sgt. Danny Waldron's firearms permit and begins further investigating his shooting of Ronan Murphy, he is met by Gill in his office in the AC-12 Building along with DI Matthew Cottan and DS Steve Arnott. Gill informs them that the Police Federation is protesting their treatment of Waldron, stating their lawyers are arguing he should be reinstated to active duty with the Strategic Firearms Command unless they can prove substantive suspicion of crime or misconduct and endangerment to public trust. Despite DS Steve Arnott's arguments, she states that there cannot be any breach of public trust due to a legal suppression order relating to Operation Damson, during which Murphy was killed. She also argues that he had reasonably plausible responses to all accusations, and that his team (PC Hari Bains, PC Jackie Brickford and PC Rod Kennedy) back him up in their statements also. Despite being told they believe PC Hari Bains may speak out against Waldron, and that DC Kate Fleming has been assigned undercover to find out more, she reiterates the case against Waldron is weak with little possibility of conviction and she will have more senior officers go above AC-12 and reinstate Waldron and his team. The Process After Sgt. Danny Waldron is killed in suspicious circumstances during an operation, Superintendent Ted Hastings arrests his teammates PC Rod Kennedy, PC Jackie Brickford and PC Hari Bains when they fail to provide a plausible account of the events that led to his death. Gill confronts him immediately after, claiming he should have run the decision by her first. She argues that the officers unclear testimony is could be due to the shock of the tragic event, and that the Police Federation are arguing they were sent back to active duty too soon after the shooting of Ronan Murphy. Hastings reminds her it was her decision to have them returned to active duty, but Gill goes on to question Sgt. Danny Waldron's mental state, appearing to give credence to the idea he killed himself. She goes on to state that if the three officers cannot be charged within 36 hours of being arrested it would be an embarrassing step down, arguing instead the arrests should be rescinded in lieu of revoking their firearms permits and resigning them to desk duty at South Ferry Station until the investigation is over. Despite this, Hastings later assures DI Matthew Cottan and DS Steve Arnott they will continue to investigate the group. Biggeloe is later seen at Crown Court, where she is joined by DS Steve Arnott for a pre-trial hearing into what evidence is to be admitted during the retrial of Lindsay Denton. Despite Ebele Falana QC arguing for public interest immunity, the judge orders that Arnott testify during the retrial due to his behaviour and actions being part of the reason the retrial was granted. Gill is later seen sat next to Superintendent Ted Hastings during the examination in chief and cross examination of Arnott by Falana and Melanie Hepburn QC. Back at the AC-12 Building, she is assured that no AC-12 officers would plant evidence by Hastings. As a peace offering, she provides him with an unredacted file on Ronan Murphy, and later asks him to dinner as a friend has cancelled on her. She and Hastings are later seen back at the Crown Court when Lindsay Denton testifies, where she states that whilst undercover Arnott engages in sexual relations with her. Snake Pit Biggeloe is seen again during the second round of cross examination of Lindsay Denton at Crown Court. She and Superintendent Ted Hastings are later seen in a cafe afterwards, where he apologises for refusing her invitation to dinner due to still being married to Roisin Hastings. The following day, Biggeloe is again seen at the court when the jury delivers a majority verdict finding Lindsay Denton not guilty of conspiracy to murder, but still guilty of perverting the course of justice, and is especially shocked when the judge decides to release her on license for time served. She breaks the news to DS Steve Arnott outside the court. Negative Pressure Gill meets Lindsay Denton in the AC-12 Building after her acquittal, where she leads her to a meeting with Superintendent Ted Hastings as part of the Truth and Reconciliation Initiative, where following a miscarriage of justice parties are encouraged to engage in dialogue to engage the healing process. The meeting is tense and does not go well, especially when DS Steve Arnott and DC Kate Fleming are also called into the meeting, and Denton reveals she has an audio file of her and Arnott apparently engaging in sexual contact. After Denton leaves, Gill meets with Hastings in his officer, where she tells him he should suspend DS Steve Arnott for discreditable conduct, and accuses him of not wanting to do so as he personally recruited him from Counter Terrorism and doing so would show his own misjudgement. However, later that evening her and Hastings are seen at an upscale restaurant having dinner together, and return to her house afterwards. They share a brief kiss, but Hastings then breaks off claiming he is married, to which Gill reminds him he is separated from Roisin Hastings and has been for years. The List At Central Police awards ceremony hosted by the Chief Constable, Gill congratulates DI Matthew Cottan after he is awarded for his efforts in bringing in PC Hari Bains, and asks him if he has considered going in front of the promotion board to apply for Chief Inspector. The next day at the AC-12 Building, she is confronted by Cottan, who voices his suspicions about DS Steve Arnott and that fact he doesnt believe Superintendent Ted Hastings is taking them seriously. He also informs her that he saw Arnott carrying a firearm in the building, to which she responds she will deal with it. She later accompanies Hastings to a meeting with Arnott, where she informs him he is due to be served with a Regulation 15 Notice and suspended from duty, and asks if he is still carrying a firearm. Arnott insists that DI Matthew Cottan is brought into the meeting, and despite her objections Hastings permits it. When the argument gets heated she brings the meeting to a close. She is later asked by Hastings if she will support an AC-12 investigation into former Chief Superintendent Patrick Fairbank, who has been accused of committing and covering up sex crimes at Sands View in the 1990's. She assures him she would, but suggests he should instead send the files on Fairbank to the larger national investigations into historic sex abuse: Operation Yewtree and Operation Midland. Biggeloe later confronts Hastings on his decision to interview Patrick Fairbank himself, claiming there is a conflict of interest due to his and Fairbanks mutual affiliation with the Masons (as well as the fact Dale Roach was likely also a member). He retorts by claiming that she is employed by people within Central Police of similar seniority as Fairbank (as well as the Police and Crime Commissioner) who could also be using their power to cover up depravity and crimes. He alludes to the fact she provided him with a doctored file on Ronan Murphy that omitted his connections to Tommy Hunter and the Organised Crime Syndicate, who have also been heavily involved in sex crimes against children (such as Carly Kirk). She leaves his office, asserting he has made a considerable mistake. Breach Gill is called into the office of Superintendent Ted Hastings when it is revealed that she and DI Matthew Cottan sequestered evidence (actually planted by Cottan) found in the flat of Sgt. Danny Waldron, which is later used to implicate DS Steve Arnott in the murder of Lindsay Denton. She takes responsibility, noting that Cottan only came to her for guidance. Once Cottan is dismissed, Gill goes on to say that another reason she decided to sequester the evidence from Hastings was due to fears he could have been biased, given that he personally recruited Arnott from Counter Terrorism. She then informs him that the legal team of former CSU Patrick Fairbank are applying for the charges to be dropped, alleging he was not intellectually fit for interview due to his claims of not "being as sharp" as he used to be, and his doctor is attesting he has senile dementia and is unfit to stand trial. Before leaving, she reminds a dejected Hastings that DS Steve Arnott needs to be charged soon, and he should not delay his call to the Crown Prosecution Service. Later that evening she confronts Hastings and DC Kate Fleming regarding why Arnott has not yet been charged, to which she is told they are re-examining the evidence. She acknowledges it is hard to charge one of their own, but notes that there is enough evidence for motive, opportunity and means. However, she is then cautioned by Fleming and questioned regarding the file on Ronan Murphy she supplied to Hastings. When she refuses to answer, Fleming produces written authority from Superintendent Madeline Summers of the East Midlands Constabulary's AC-3, revealing she has been investigating AC-12 and obtained information the file was originally in the possession of DS Nicola Rogerson of Major Violent Crime, and that it was requested by DI Matthew Cottan. Gill admits that it was Cottan she received the file from, but was unaware that he had doctored it before providing it to her. After dismissing Fleming, she protests Cottan's innocence to Superintendent Ted Hastings, stating he has done good work in unveiling DS Steve Arnott's supposed corruption, and only obtained the file on Murphy via unofficial means due to fear of repercussions from Hastings. The next morning she again confronts Hastings in the AC-12 Building, claiming that even if either Arnott or Cottan are found guilty they wont be able to be connected to any larger conspiracy, and neither will Patrick Fairbank. In a subsequent argument, she accuses AC-12 of being a double edged sword, and that both her and the Police and Crime Commissioner believe there is a necessity to cover up and excuse a certain level of corruption as to not damage public confidence in Central Police. However, Hastings does not relent, and instead recommends that she resign from the Office of the Police and Crime Commissioner, threatening that otherwise he will reveal her (albeit non-malicious) complicity in the current case and "drag her down with the rest" of the corrupt officers he and his team are dedicated to exposing. Series 5 Episode 2 Gill is reintroduced as the Senior Legal Counsel for Rohan Sindwhani, the newly elected Police and Crime Commissioner for Central Police. She accompanies Sindwhani to a meeting with DCC Andrea Wise and Superintendent Ted Hastings at Pelbury House, where Hastings requests permission to gain access to information from both Operation Pear Tree and Serious and Organised Crime. Gill refuses to make eye contact with Hastings throughout the meeting, but notes to Wise there is a point of contention about AC-12 investigating the death of one of their own officers, PC Maneet Bindra, who it is believed was killed on the order of undercover DS John Corbett. However, she indicates to Sindwhani it is best they are given access to the information. Episode 3 Visiting the AC-12 Building, Gill meets with Superintendent Ted Hastings, where remarks that PCC Rohan Sindwhani is anxious for a breakthrough in the investigation into DS John Corbett, especially given the resources that are being assigned to it. She also mentions Sindwhani is displeased with the fact that PC Maneet Bindra's Red Notice was withdrawn posthumously. Hastings insists that she was working undercover at the time of her death, and notes that DCC Andrea Wise accepted such evidence, to which Gill responds that Wise was only appointed as she is a woman, and could not therefore be a Mason. She also "jokingly" accuses Hastings of only promoting Kate Fleming to Inspector to cover his tracks as a sexist, before remarking again that Corbett needs to be found and leaving. Biggeloe meets with Superintendent Ted Hastings out of hours in an upscale restaurant, where she continues to question AC-12's efforts into apprehending DS John Corbett. She mentions there is talk that Hastings alone is failing in his leadership of the department, but assures him she is on his side. Remarking that Operation Pear Tree shouldn't be a negative coda on his otherwise distinguished career in Central Police, she appears to hint that Hastings should take early retirement. Biggeloe then goes on to ask about the status of his relationship with Roisin Hastings, assuming it has broken down even more hence his acceptance of her dinner invitation. The two are later seen entering Hastings room in the Edge Park Hotel, where she excuses herself to use the bathroom. Hastings places a framed photo of himself and his wife face down, and it is implied he and Gill sleep together. Episode 4 After Roisin Hastings is attacked and tortured by John Corbett, Biggeloe is present in Pelbury House during a meeting between Superintendent Ted Hastings and DCC Andrea Wise. Making discreetly pointed remarks about Roisin's age, she nevertheless helps convince Wise to allow Hastings to remain investigating Corbett, provided he allows Serious and Organised Crime to investigate the attack on his wife. Outside of Wise's office Gill attempts to embrace him, only to be rejected. Hastings remarks that he was with her during the time his wife was being tortured, and "if thats not a sign I dont know what is". Episode 5 Biggeloe is present in a meeting in Pelbury House with DCC Andrea Wise, PCC Rohan Sindwhani and Superintendent Ted Hastings when Hastings is informed that due to AC-12's inability to effectively capture rogue DS John Corbett they are being recused from investigating Operation Pear Tree. Despite Sindwhani's disgust at being forced to admit that corrupt officers are winning and being pressured not to tell the whole truth, she reminds him part of his job is upholding public trust in Central Police, and that sometimes requires having a "non exclusive relationship" with the truth. After Superintendent Ted Hastings takes part in an unsanctioned undercover operation to infiltrate the Organised Crime Syndicate after being recused, and as a result is placed under investigation by his own officers, Gill travels to the AC-12 Building to inform him that he is due to be served a Regulation 15 Notice. Despite Hastings demanding who reported him, she refuses to reveal the identities of the officers (DI Kate Fleming and DS Steve Arnott). She informs him he is due to be investigated by DCS Patricia Carmichael of the East Midlands Constabulary's AC-3, and urges him to consider retiring so he can avoid disciplinary procedures, to which Hastings refuses. She offers to represent him as his solicitor, having previous worked as a defence lawyer, but he refuses (and eventually retains Joel Rossport). Episode 6 Biggeloe sits in on the second interview of Superintendent Ted Hastings by AC-3's DCS Patricia Carmichael in order to ensure that the correct procedure is followed. She is able to note an important mistake in the paperwork, which shows that the search team led by DI Michelle Brandyce used the incorrect section of the Police and Criminal Evidence Act 1984 to conduct the search of Hastings' room at the Edge Park Hotel. This causes Carmichael to bring the interview to a close and allow further examination of evidence. She is present again during Hastings' third interview at the AC-12 Building, where evidence is furnished that personally implicates him in the murder of Detective Sergeant John Corbett. After the interview, whilst Carmichael is on the phone to the Crown Prosecution Service, she informs Hastings that she is likely to be able to convince PCC Rohan Sindwhani to bury the prosecution, and instead focus on the more positive optics of recovering stolen goods from the Eastfield Police Storage Facility. However, she tells him that in order to do this he will have to accept a misconduct charge, resign from Central Police and that AC-12 is likely to be disbanded. When DI Kate Fleming and DS Steve Arnott then enter the building, they unveil evidence obtained from DSU Alison Powell that Biggeloe was one of the individuals consulted in the selection of DS John Corbett into Operation Pear Tree. They then also produce a recording obtained via Stephanie Corbett which shows Biggeloe conversing with Corbett a month before the operation was greenlit, and details how she manipulated Corbett into believing Superintendent Ted Hastings was responsible for the death of his mother Anne Marie McGillis. When this is revealed, Biggeloe sends a text message from a burner phone stating "Urgent exit required" (the same as DI Matthew Cottan in Series 3), but the Authorised Firearms Officer's surrounding the office are subdued by Fleming, Arnott and a team led by Sgt. Kyle Ferringham. Hastings hypothesises that Biggeloe became involved with the Organised Crime Syndicate from her time as a defence solicitor, and she is arrested by DCS Patricia Carmichael. Before she can be removed from the AC-12 Building and taken into custody, she enters the ladies bathroom followed by East Midlands Constabulary PC Tina Tranter. Tranter is then revealed to also be a member of the Organised Crime Syndicate, and tries to kill Biggeloe by stabbing her. Although injured, she is saved by DS Steve Arnott who shoots Tranter. An epilogue at the end of the episode reveals that in exchange for her help and testimony in relation to the Organised Crime Syndicate, Biggeloe was provided with a new identity. She is seen getting out of a cheap car and entering a block of flats in an undisclosed seaside location. Category:Character Category:Series 3 Cast Category:Past Character Category:IC1 Category:Female Category:Civilian Category:Series 5 Cast Category:AC-12